Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.488$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.488 = \dfrac{48.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.488} = 48.8\%$ $48.8$ per hundred = $48.8$ per cent = $48.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.